


Back from Outer Space

by ModernWizard



Series: Alison Wonderland [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Digital Art, Digital Renders, Gen, Gloria Gaynor, I Will Survive, Other, Scintilla the Master's TARDIS, Should I Stay or Should I Go?, The Clash - Freeform, Thematically Appropriate Quotes, bad dancing, lip syncing, photostory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard
Summary: A year ago, Alison Cheney, the Master, and the Doctor split up. Alison needed to go to her parents' house for a while. The Master needed to regain his freedom after being trapped with the Doctor in their TARDIS. Alison moved in with the Master and Scintilla after becoming fed up with her parents. The three of them have been living quietly, the Master teaching classics at the University of Vermont, for a while. And then the Doctor shows up, back from outer space. Cue "I Will Survive" and "Should I Stay or Should I Go?"This is a story rendered in digital pictures using the program Daz Studio. It contains models that I customized to closely resemble the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
